3D printing of an object can take a long time to complete. Several hours is not uncommon, depending on the size and complexity of the object. Several failure modes can and frequently do occur, including de-adhesion to the build platform, non-optimal printer parameters resulting in a mal-formed object, and running out of plastic, to name a few. Many hours of printing time can be wasted if the print error is not discovered in a timely manner, which may result in delays in completing a project.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.